MorlinMerdred Pourquoi ne m'aimes-tu pas ?
by Clarinette99
Summary: Mordred se questionne sur l'antipathie que Merlin a pour lui. Un Morlin (ou Merdred) doublé d'un Merthur.


PDV Mordred :

Je te regarde passer devant moi. Nos regards se croisent. Et, comme à chaque fois, le tien est rempli de méfiance et d'antipathie.

Je ne cesse de me le demander : "Pourquoi ?"

Pourquoi me hais-tu ?

Pourquoi me traites-tu comme un ennemi ?

Pourquoi te méfies-tu de moi ?

...Pourquoi ne m'aimes-tu pas ?

Qu'ais-je fait de mal ? Certes, je faisait partit des mercenaires qui vous ont capturé, toi et Arthur. Certes, je me suis allié temporairement à Morgane, mais tu as tort. Je ne suis pas une mauvaise personne. Je ne suis pas un ennemi de Camelot. J'ignorai à quel point Morgane était devenue haineuse. Quand j'ai compris à quel point elle avait perdu sa bonté, j'ai vite sut que ma place n'était pas auprès d'elle.

J'ai sauvé Arthur. Je t'ai sauvé, toi. Parce que j'ai foie en vous deux. Jamais je ne blesserait Arthur. Je lui suis fidèle. Il m'a fait chevalier. Je lui en serait à jamais reconnaissant.

Tout le monde m'a accueillit ici. Les chevaliers, la Reine Guenièvre, le Roi...tout le monde. Sauf toi.

Ton regard me transperce à chaque fois qu'il me voit. Je ne t'ai jamais vu sourire en ma présence.

Quand tu me regardes, je vois à quel point tu as peur.

Pourquoi as-tu peur de moi ?

Qu'ais-je fait ?

N'aies-je pas prouver ma loyauté ?

Je m'entraine dur, chaque jours. Je tiens à devenir un bon chevalier. Non seulement pour remercier Arthur d'avoir cru en moi, mais pour toi. Pour que tu vois que je suis fidèle à Camelot et au Roi.

Cependant, plus je progresse, plus tu sembles avoir peur.

Hier, j'ai réussit à battre Arthur à l'épée. Il m'a prit dans ses bras et m'a porté comme un champion. Je me sentais fier.

Je t'ai vu m'observer par la fenêtre. Je t'ai lancé un grand sourire. Je voulais te montrer à quel point j'étais innocent. À quel point Arthur me faisait confiance, à quel point lui et moi nous entendions bien. Je ne lui ferait jamais de mal. _Jamais._

J'ai changé, Merlin. Je sais que tu crains que je ne lui fasse du mal, mais je te jure que je ne le blesserait jamais. Je le protège, moi aussi. Je veille sur lui comme tu le ferais. Parce que je sais qu'Arthur est la personne à laquelle tu tiens le plus au monde. Je sais que tu tiens à lui.

Plus qu'à...moi.

Je sais que c'est ta destinée de veiller sur lui. Et je veux simplement t'aider à l'accomplir. Je sais que ça doit être dur de vivre comme tu le fait. Je t'admire beaucoup, Merlin. Tu incarne l'espoir pour tous les gens come nous.

Et je sais que je peux te faire changer d'avis. J'en suis sûr. Tu changeras d'avis sur moi, tu verras, tu verras que tu peux me faire confiance. Je te le prouverai.

PDV Merlin :  


 _Toi._

Ô maudit toi.

J'aurai tant souhaité ne jamais t'avoir rencontré. J'aurai voulu que tu ne soit jamais né.

Tu vas le tuer. Arthur, mon Arthur. Tu n'as pas le droit de lui faire du mal. Tu n'as pas le droit. Tu ne peux pas me l'enlever. Je t'en empêcherai. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour t'en empêcher. Je t'arrêterai.

Il ne te soupçonne même pas. Qui le pourrait ? Toi, le chevalier si prometteur dont on dit que tu deviendra le meilleur de tout Camelot. Même Arthur le dit.

Comment peut-il te faire confiance ? En quelques mois à peine il t'as adopté. Il a foie en toi, il t'apprécie. À chaque fois que je te vois à côté de lui, je revois la vision où tu lui transperce le ventre avec ton épée. Dans ces moments là, j'ai envie d'hurler.

Je t'ai vu hier. Je t'ai vu le battre. Tu es _dangereux_.

Je l'ai vu t'étreindre dans ses bras, en riant. J'ai eu si mal. Mal que tu sois là. Mal que tu existe. Mal de ne pas réussir à t'éliminer. Et j'ai eu si mal de le voir comme ça avec toi. Mal qu'il te fasse tant confiance. Mal qu'il tienne tant à toi. Mal qu'il te serre ainsi dans ses bras.

Ça m'a prit une éternité pour qu'il daigne ne me donner ne serait-ce qu'une accolade. Et toi, en quelques _mois_ tu te l'approprie déjà si facilement. C'est injuste. C'est cruel. Tu es cruel. Tu me fait souffrir, Mordred.

Tu vas le tuer. Je le sais. Personne n'échappe à son destin, je suis bien placé pour le savoir.

Comment peux-tu ? Tu sembles si innocent. Toi-même tu ignore se que tu vas faire.

Autrefois, tu n'étais qu'un jeune garçon que j'ai caché et que j'ai protégé. Et comment tu me le rends ? En voulant tuer la personne à laquelle je tiens le plus au monde ?! Pourquoi, cruelle destinée, pourquoi ?!

J'essaie de contourner cette horrible prophétie. Chaque jour je me tue à essayer de l'empêcher. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Chacun de mes essaies se révèlent être des erreurs. Des erreurs qui petit à petit se renferment sur vous deux comme un filet. J'ai tout fait pour briser ces mailles, mais en vain. Ta destiné se rit de moi.

Et toi, tu me regarde. Tu me _souris_. Bien sur tu ne comprends pas. Mais moi je sais. Moi je sais ce que tu deviendra. Ton innocence ne durera pas. Tu vas le trahir. Ils finissent toujours par le trahir.

Tu me torture, Mordred. Ce n'est pas humain ce que tu me fait subir.

Je te hais.

Je te hais, je te hais, je te hais.

PDV Mordred :

Emrys.

J'ai toujours connu ton nom. J'ai toujours cru en toi. Je t'ai toujours fait confiance. Je t'ai toujours _admiré_. Et mon cœur se déchire en pensant que ce n'est pas ton cas.

Que dois-je faire pour te prouver ma loyauté ? Que puis-je faire de plus ?!

Je suis perdu. Je ne comprends pas.

Pourquoi ne m'aimes tu pas ?

Je ne te demande pas de m'aimer comme je le fais. Je sais que tu ne le fera jamais. Mais je voudrai juste que tu crois en moi.

Fais moi confiance.

Tu peux avoir confiance en moi. Je te jure que tu le peux. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu doutes de moi. Aurai-je fais quelque chose ? Dit quelque chose ? Ça me rend fou.

Si j'arrivais à te prouver que je suis quelqu'un de confiance, arriverais-tu à m'aimer ? Pourrais-tu un jour m'aimer comme je le fais ?

Ou comme tu le fais pour _Arthur_ ?

J'ai vu comment tu le regarde. Je donnerai tout pour que tu m'adresse les mêmes sourires. Je serai prêt à tout pour que tu me regardes les yeux brillants d'amour comme tu le regardes lui.

Je serai prêt à tant de chose pour toi, Merlin. Tu n'as pas idée. Je serai prêt à tant de chose pour que tu ne me regardes plus comme un monstre.

Crois en moi. S'il te plait, crois en moi.

J'ai vu que tu cachais quelques choses ces derniers temps. Arthur aussi. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi le Roi est dans cet état. Je viens de te voir quitter Camelot avec une brouette, prétextant devoir sortir un malade. Il se passe quelque chose. Je te connais mieux que tu ne le croit, Merlin. Je sais lorsque tu es toi-même et lorsque tu ne l'es pas.

Je t'ai suivi. Je m'inquiétais pour toi. J'ai vu que tu étais partit avec Arthur. La Reine a disparue elle-aussi. J'ai suivit vos traces.

Mon cœur à faillit mourir d'inquiétude quand je vous ai vu, toi et Arthur, assommés en bas de cette falaise. J'ai couru te sauver. Je n'aurai pas supporter de te voir mort, Merlin.

J'ai attendu que tu ailles mieux. Je me sentais bien prêt du feu, près de toi. Arthur nous a laissé seul un moment. J'en est profité pour me rapprocher. J'observais ton visage, baigné par les flammes.

Je t'ai demandé. Je t'ai demandé pourquoi tu ne me faisait pas confiance. Tu m'as juste répondu que j'étais un bon chevalier. Ç'aurait pu être la plus belle chose que tu ne m'ai jamais dites si tu n'avais pas affiché ce faux sourire.

La manière dont tu m'as regardée me semblait tellement fausse. J'ai vu, par delà ton sourire, ta méfiance et ton hostilité. Elle ne te quittaient jamais en ma présence.

Je t'ai dit que je voulais être ton ami. Tu m'as répondu que c'est tout ce que tu voulais, toi aussi.

Faux sourire.

J'ai compris. Il y avait un "mais" dans tes yeux. _"Je voudrai être ton ami, mais je ne le serai jamais parce que je me méfie trop de toi"_. C'est ce que tu voulais dire.

J'ai presque perdu espoir. Mais je n'abandonnerai pas. Je te le prouverai. Je te forcerai à voir que je peux être quelqu'un de bien. Je te ferai changer d'avis.

Un jour, tu me regarderas avec l'adoration que tu voues à Arthur. Un jour, tu penseras à moi de la manière dont tu penses à lui. Un jour, tu finiras par m' _aimer_.

Le lendemain, nous escortions le Roi jusqu'au Chaudron d'Arianrhod pour libérer la Reine de son maléfice.

Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Pourquoi aides-tu cette femme alors qu'elle a volé le cœur de la personne que tu aimes ?

N'as-tu jamais eut envie de prendre sa place ?

Mon doux, Merlin, tu es si généreux, si humble. Tu es prêt à tout pour n'importe qui. Pour lui surtout. Mais pas pour moi. Jamais pour moi.

Lorsque le dragon nous a attaqué, tu as foncé vers le danger. Où as-tu la tête ? Je ne te laisserai pas mourir. Je ne veux pas que tu meurs. Tu ne peux pas faire ça. J'ai agrippé ta main, dans l'espoir fou de t'arrêter. Tu as refusé mon aide. Tu m'as repoussé, comme tout le temps. Tu as disparu à l'horizon.

Mon cœur battait fort contre ma poitrine. Mais je croyais en toi. Tu es Emrys. Tu vas t'en sortir.

Tu reviens au bout de quelques minutes. Tu es indemne. Je te presse de questions. Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ? Comment as-tu survécu au dragon ?

Tu ne réponds pas. Tu t'en vas simplement. Je te rejoins en courant. Je sais que Morgane n'est pas loin. Je m'inquiète pour toi. Morgane apparaît derrière nous. Elle nous fait voler de sa main. Je tombe violemment contre le sol. J'ai perdu connaissance.

Lorsque je me suis réveillé, j'ai eu envie d'hurler. Tu n'étais plus là. Je me suis tout d'abords inquiété, puis j'ai compris. Tu avais fuit. Tu m'avais laissé. Morgane pouvait me tuer à tout instant mais tu es partit. Tu m'as _abandonné_.

PDV Merlin :

Je fuis. Je te laisse où tu es.

"Pour que l'arbre vivre il faut parfois couper le lierre." J'ai écouté les sages paroles de Kilgharrah. Je vais te laisser mourir. Morgane va te tuer. Tu ne me hanteras plus.

Je serai débarrassé de toi. Tu n'aura pas mon Arthur. Il vivra. C'est toi qui va mourir. Pas lui. Toi.

Je retrouve Arthur. Il me demande ou tu es. J'arrive à le convaincre de te laisser. Je hais cette manière qu'il a de s'inquiéter pour toi alors que tu ne lui veux que du mal. Il doit te laisser mourir. Il doit vivre.

J'arrive au Chaudron d'Arianrhod. Je me cache derrière un rocher le temps de changer mon apparence. Arthur ne doit pas me reconnaître. J'ai beau l'aimer plus que de raison, il ne doit pas savoir qui je suis.

Je sors de ma cachette.

Toi.

Encore toi.

Tu es là.

En vie.

Comment as-tu pu survivre ?! Ne me laisseras-tu donc jamais ?!

Je prends sur moi pour la cérémonie. Gwen est sauvé. Arthur est heureux. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire un instant. Puis je croise ton regard. Tu m'as reconnu.

Un cube de glace descend dans mon estomac. Tu pourrais me dénoncer. Pourtant tu ne l'as pas fait. Non, tu m'as dit sur le chemin du retour que tu m'admirais pour ce que j'ai fait. Tu m'as dit que j'avais de grands pouvoirs.

Je ne te comprends pas.

Tu me dis que l'on as un point commun : l'avenir de Camelot.

Je réprime un frisson. Je sais quel avenir tu vas apporter à Camelot; et ce n'est définitivement pas le même que le mien.

PDV Mordred :

Arthur a de la chance de t'avoir. Tu ferais tout pour lui, pas vrai ? Tu ne fais pas ça simplement pour Camelot.

Si tu savais comme ton amour pour lui me fais souffrir. Tu n'as pas eu le droit de l'aimer. Il t'as tourné le dos. Il a préféré Guenièvre. Alors aimes moi. Je pourrai t'offrir n'importe quoi sur cette Terre. Je vaux tellement mieux. _Moi_ je t'aimerai. Abandonne tes rêves absurdes. Aimes moi.

Pourquoi ne m'aimes-tu pas ?

Dans les jours qui suivirent tu te faisait toujours aussi distant. Lorsque que je t'ai couvert cette nuit où tu as quitté le campement pour je-ne-sais-quelle-raison, j'ai cru avoir le plus beau des cadeaux.

"Merci". Tu m'as dit "Merci".

J'ai cru pleurer de joie.

J'ai cru que tu m'avais pardonné. J'y ai vraiment cru.

 _J'ai eu tord_.

Quand j'ai retrouvé Kara, j'ai compris. J'ai compris qu'elle tenais plus à moi que toi tu ne tiendrai jamais à moi.

J'ai été aveugle.

Tu m'as _trahit_. Tu m'as toujours trahit.

Tu ne m'as jamais aimé; et surtout, tu ne m'aimeras jamais.

J'avais tord de croire que tu pourrais changer d'avis. Tu me hais.

Et puisque tu l'as décidé ainsi, je te haïrai aussi. Je vais te _haïr_ , toi et ton maudit Arthur. Ne te met pas en travers de ma route.

Tu as essayer de tuer Kara. Je le sais. Sache qu'elle compte plus pour moi que toi désormais. Réessaye et tu _mourras_. Je te jure que tu mourras. Et ton précieux Arthur avec.

Il l'a trouvé. Il l'a condamnée. J'ai tenté de l'en empêcher. J'ai essayé. Il ne m'as pas écouté. Je croyais que c'était mon ami. Il ne m'aimait peut-être pas tant que ça finalement.

Je la fais fait fuir. On partira tout les deux, quelque part où je n'aurai plus à voir ton visage chaque jours. Quelque part où tu ne me feras plus souffrir.

Mais tu nous as trouvé. Tu as guidé les chevaliers vers nous. Ils nous on eu. _C'est de ta faute_. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas laissé les choses se dérouler ?! Pourquoi tu m'as toujours autant haït ?!

Kara va être condamnée à mort. C'est de _ta_ faute.

J'entends le plancher de la potence s'ouvrir. Je l'entends mourir du fond de ma cellule. Je hurle.

 _C'est de ta faute. Tout est de ta faute._

Puisque tu m'as volé la seule personne qui m'aimait vraiment, je vais te rendre la pareille. Puisque t'es toujours méfié de moi, je vais te donner une raison de le faire.

Tu verras, Emrys. Je vais détruire ta vie comme tu as détruit la mienne.

Morgane avait raison. J'ai été naïf. Je vais rattraper mes erreurs. Vous allez _payer_.

Et là, là, tu comprendras enfin. Il sera trop tard pour les regrets.

Ça aurait pu bien se finir. Il aurait juste fallu que tu m' _aimes._

 _Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas aimé ?_


End file.
